


Another Way

by writeanon (Letterman)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterman/pseuds/writeanon
Summary: On that fateful day, what if Reiner had chosen another way?
Kudos: 9





	Another Way

“Listen, Reiner…” Eren forced himself to still his trembling hand as he placed it on Reiner’s shoulder. “You’re tired. Right, Bertholdt? What you’ve gone through’s made you a little crazy.”

“Y...yeah… that’s right!” Bertholdt exclaimed, unconvincingly. “Reiner’s just tired!”

“And listen… if you were really the Armored Titan that killed so many people, why would you be talking to me about something like this?” A bitter edge crept into Eren’s voice. “I mean, honestly, did you really expect me to say ‘Okay, let’s go’ after hearing that?” 

Reiner stared, slack-jawed, into Eren’s defiant eyes, as Bertholdt’s eyes rapidly flicked between the two of their faces, growing wider with each passing second. A crimson flag atop the wall rippled in the wind as a harsh gust suddenly blew past. The wooden flagpole groaned under the pressure and threatened to snap… but it withstood as the gust passed. A calm stillness replaced it, as Reiner’s shock subsided. 

“Yeah… I guess you’re right.” Reiner let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “You have a point, Eren. Why would I be talking to you about this?” Reiner grinned confidently at Eren, clapping him on the back forcefully. “After all, this goes all the way to the top! We’ve gotta talk to Erwin! He’ll know what to do.”

“Reiner, that’s-” Bertholdt stopped mid-sentence, as he saw Mikasa approaching them, a steady hand reaching for her blade. But then, Armin’s hand reached on and grasped hers gently. “I think,” Armin said, voice quivering slightly “that’s a good idea. Talking, I mean. Instead of,” he gripped Mikasa’s hand tighter, “doing anything rash.” 

“It's settled then. Let’s go talk to the commander.” 

***

“Commander Erwin, I’m the Armored Titan, and he’s the Colossal Titan.” 

Bertholdt shifted nervously in place as he took in his surroundings. They were in Erwin’s office, the Commander sat at his desk before them, listening intently. Captain Levi stood off to the left behind Erwin, and Bertholdt could tell he was holding his blade at the ready underneath his cloak. Behind them were Armin, Mikasa, and Eren. With the power of the Colossal at his fingertips, Bertholdt could not recall the last time he had truly felt threatened. But at the moment, he wondered if he could even raise his hand before two blades wielded would be plunged into his neck.

“Tell me everything, Reiner Braun. Spare no detail.” Erwin ordered.

“Reiner… are we doing this? Right here? Right now?” Bertholdt asked. 

Reiner turned to his comrade. “I’m sorry for always letting you down, Bertholdt. You’re right. I’m a failure of a warrior. But I’m done with the lies. If I can’t prove myself as a warrior…” he glanced at Eren before turning to Erwin, “then I’ll prove it as a soldier.” 

Bertholdt sighed. “Okay, Reiner… tell him.” 

As Reiner recounted the objectives of their mission, the details of the outside world and the brutal history of the Eldian Empire, Erwin sat there, making no comment or interruption aside from the smile that slowly but surely crept onto his face.

“So, that is the truth of humanity.” Erwin’s smile lingered for a moment longer before being replaced by his usual serious expression. “It would seem that we have little time to waste. You said your superior was already on the island?”

“Yes. We saw him when we were at Utgard Castle. He’s probably looking for us… wondering what we’ve been up two the past five years.” Reiner chuckled nervously. “I hope he doesn’t beat the crap out of me.” 

“Don’t worry about that.” came a voice from behind. Reiner turned around, only to be punched squarely in the face by Eren, staggering him. “Did you think that”  _ punch  _ “I would forget”  _ punch _ “that you KILLED MY MOM!” Eren roared as he swung a wild haymaker at Reiner, who made no attempt to defend himself and collapsed onto his knees. 

“Fight back.” Eren growled. “Show me the power you used to crush the wall that day. Come on.” Eren kicked Reiner sharply in the ribs, and the soldier doubled over, groaning before looking up at him. 

Blood dripped down his nose and curled around Reiner’s lips as he smiled at Eren, sorrow evident on his face. “I’m sorry Eren. It’s my fault your mom died. It’s true. I wanted to be a hero. I won’t fight you… I’m not going to take anything else from you. This is the only way I can atone.” He bowed his head, exposing the back of his neck. Eyes across the room widened as Eren reached for his blade, but he was stopped by Armin.

“Eren… We need Reiner alive. I know how you feel. But this might be our only way to learn the truth. The only way to see the ocean, one day..”

“So that’s it?” Eren spat. “We just take their word for it? What is the word of traitors worth, exactly?” 

“Nothing at all.” Erwin interjected. “Indeed, this could all be an elaborate trap by the enemy. Or the confessions of a tired soldier. We must tread carefully.” He stood up, walking over to Reiner on the ground and offering him a hand. “On your feet, soldier. Take us to your War Chief.”


End file.
